Love Will Find You
by xoStarlightxo
Summary: Bella Swan had a steady high school life as a smart girl with a bright future. But her reputation is at risk when she falls in love with the irresistable Edward Cullen. Why? Edward Cullen—also known as Mr. Edward Cullen—is her art teacher.
1. Mrs Bella Cullen

**Hey, everyone! I'm Janelle (xoStarlightxo) and this is my first fanfiction and I'm very, **_**very **_**excited about it! I've been reading quite a bit of Twilight fanfictions on here a lot recently, so I decided it would be pretty fun to make one of my own. So, not too long ago, I was brainstorming and trying to think of an idea, and this one came to me. I thought it was **_**too **_**perfect, so I definitley had to use it. **

**Just to catch everyone up to speed, here is the information of where this series is taking off: Bella Swan, 18, is best friends with Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. She had just gotten out of a very serious relationship with Jacob Black, so she was slightly hurt. Edward Cullen, who had just turned 21, applyed for a job at Forks High School. He landed a job as the art teacher, since the last one was recently fired.**

**That's where I'm starting out from. I know a lot of you guys are jumping to conclusions, and those conclusions may or may not be right.**

**Please enjoy chapter 1, "Mrs. Bella Cullen." =) Btw, this is an ALL-HUMAN fanfic.**

**_________________________________________________**

_**BELLA'S POV:**_

I tucked the hairs that creeped over my face behind my ear. Currently, I was listening to one of my best friend's, Alice Brandon, ramble on about a pair of high-heels she had seen at Macey's.

It was a day before the second week of high school, and I was unusually excited. I guessed it was just because the work would give me something more to do. I _was _listening to a teen gushing about _shoes_.

"But," Alice continued. "I couldn't purchase them because I came without my purse. So I rushed back to my house, picked up my Prada, and then went straight back. And _guess what? _They were GONE! And it wasn't _just _in my size! All of the other sizes were—"

I zoned out at that point. _Where was Rosalie when you needed her?_

While Alice was mentioning something about the price, the door flew open. In came my dad, Charlie. He was the chief of police. Not very much action in the small town of Forks, though.

"Hey, Charlie!" I was glad for the distraction. One person could only take so much Alice.

He nodded to me. "Hey, Bells."

"Charlie!" Alice ran up to him and hugged him, _hard._

"Oomf!" it knocked the breath out of Charlie. "Hello, Alice...?"

Charlie loved Alice to pieces, but at his age, he couldn't take much of the hugging Alice offered him.

Alice smiled brightly and then danced back to the recliner in which she sat in before Charlie came through the door. She leaned back in the chair and let out a heavy sigh.

Charlie hung up his gun, and then turned to face us. "Excited for week number two tomorrow?"

"No," Alice groaned. "I miss summer. No stupid teachers, no stupid bitchy girls. Just me and friends."

I laughed at her serious lack of enthusiasm. "Come on. At least it hasn't been confirmed that Ms. Anderson will be our art teacher this year."

"Ugh.." Alice replied. "She was _awful_. I think guys make better art teachers."

I bobbed my head in argreement. "Yeah, me, too. I'm hoping for a male art teacher."

"Yeah," Alice picked up a worn-out issue of _Seventeen_ she had brought over and opened up to a random page. She made occasional comments like, "Fake!" or "Yeah, right!", or "EWWW!". I had to laugh at her. Being friends with Alice Brandon definitley had its benefits.

Charlie let out a slight chuckle. "I'll see you ladies in the morning. I know it's early, but I'm beat. You are staying over, right Alice?"

"Yeah," she replied, not looking up from the magazine. "That's total _BULL_!"

Laughing, Charlie stomped his way up the stairs, leaving a trail of dirt from his shoes along the way.

My stomach growled. "Alice, do you want me to make popcorn?"

She threw the magazine onto the floor. "Sure. Movie theater butter?"

"Of course!" I cheered, getting up from the couch.

The loud sound of the door open startled me and made me jump. I saw Rosalie at the door, drenched in rain.

"Rose?" I gasped, too shocked to let out more than one word.

She nodded and then headed for the couch. "Can I stay here tonight? I had a fight with Royce."

Royce was Rosalie's boyfriend of five years. They got together during middle school, and they've been close ever since. Royce's parents had died recently, so Rosalie's parents had agreed to letting him stay at her house. She was very excited about the idea, but lately, they've been having a _lot _of fights.

"What happened?" Alice asked, handing Rose an un-opened can of Diet Coke. "Was it his fault? What did he do?"

Rosalie cracked open the can and chugged half the can down. "Royce was going through my purse—God knows _why_—and he found a couple of pictures of James in there."

James Tracker had been Rosalie's ex-boyfriend. It was a small fling when she and Royce were taking a break. But it turned more serious at one point, and pictures started to be taken. They did seem pretty good for each other at one point, but Rosalie couldn't resist staying away from Royce.

"And?" I pushed for more information.

Rose sighed. "He confronted me about them, he said that I shouldn't be keeping pictures of my ex-boyfriends in my purse."

"UH!" Alice said. "That is so _stupid_! Girls don't clean out their purses 27/7!"

"I know," Rosalie continued. "but he clearly didn't, It was a long _stupid _argument, and I got to the point where I didn't want to be around him."

I took a brief swig from my Green Tea bottle. "Wow. Mabey this whole moving-in thing wasn't as good an idea as we all thought it was."

"Yeah," Rosalie replied, finishing off the Diet Coke. "I just wish that all the drama would vanish. I want it to be just him in I, nothing or no one else. And he's making that so damn _complicated_."

I placed a comforting hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "Life isn't easy, is it? I was just about to make some popcorn for Alice and I. Do you want me to make you some as well?"

She nodded. "Yes, please."

I gave her a warming smile and then walked to the kitchen. Since Charlie _hates _cooking, I make all of his meals. Breakfast, lunch, dinner. Although, we usually have cereal for breakfast. That he can handle.

Because of Charlie's repulse towards cooking, he allowed me to personalize the kitchen to my liking. I had bought a spice rack, a wine cooler to store on the top of the refrigerator (Charlie likes to keep his beers in there), tins to hold basic ingrediants such as sugar and flower, and we had a lazy susan installed. It was my dream kitchen, without the diner theme.

The movie theater butter popcorn was stored in the lazy susan. I walked over to it, and spun it to the left. I pulled three bags from the popcorn box, and removed the wrappers of all three.

After seven minutes and thirty seconds of popping, I poured the popcorn from the bags into three large metal bowls. Once I found a way to position my arms so I could hold all of the bowls, I walked back into the living room, only to find Rosalie sobbing into Alice's shoulder.

"He doesn't know how strong my love for him is!" Rose cried to Alice. "And if he did, I bet he still wouldn't care."

"Oh, sweetie," Alice rand her fingers through Rosalie's long, blond hair. "It's going to be okay. You and Royce are just hitting a rough patch. It's okay, it's okay...."

Silently, I took a seat next to them on the couch, placing the popcorn bowls on the coffee table infront of the couch. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" she didn't move.

"I put the popcorn on the coffee table. You know, if you want it."

Rosalie moved her head away from Alice's shoulder to take a big handful of popcorn from one of the bowls and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Things are going to work out," I told her. "He knows that you love him. He _does _know. And he loves you, too."

She looked up from staring at her knees to look at me. "You think?"

"Of course," I said, holding the side of her face. "You and Royce are great together Perfect, actually."

She laughed.

"Things are going to word out," I said. "Love will find a way."

"Thanks," she murmered to me. She then proceeded to shoving another handful of buttery popcorn into her mouth.

Alice took away the bowl. "Don't stress-eat, Rose. It's not good for you."

"Bull," Rosalie replied, grabbing another handful from one of the other bowls.

At this, I had to laugh.

Alice pulled a MAC DazzleGlass out from her pocket and swiped it across her lips. "Funtabulous..."

Rosalie giggled.

"Do you have any cotton candy?" Alice randomly asked. "For some reason, I've been having a weird craving for some."

"What, are you pregnant?" Rosalie joked.

I burst out laughing, recieving a glare from Alice. I stopped, but it was difficult.

"I'll go check and see if I have any, Alice," I said, getting off the couch.

Alice glanced at me. "Hey, Bella? Wanna hear a joke?"

"No, I gotta good one right here," I said. "An Alice walked into a bar..."

She glared, and I was off.

_**EDWARD'S POV:**_

One of my best friends, Jasper Whitlock, and I were laughing hysterically at Emmett McCarty, my other best friend, stumbling all over the stairs.

"Stop laughing!" Emmett snapped, "It is _not _funny! I'm still recovering from my foot surgery!"

Jasper laughed harder. "That surgery was, like, a year ago, man!"

He grumbled, and finished his trip up the stairs sucessfully.

We were all lounging in Jasper's room with a scary movie, cold beers, and some rock music in the background. This _was _my life.

I stared at the HD TV, watching a woman get horrifyingly stabbed. "I don't get the essense of this movie."

"Pfft..." Emmett said, taking a seat on his leather couch. "Essense..."

The movie cut too an end, the credits rolling by so fast, I could just _barely _read the cast.

Emmett gulped down some beer, some of it dripping down his face. "_That _is what I call an excellent movie."

Of course it was. All Emmett _really _cared about was blood, gore, beer, video games, and _women_.

And I cared about women, too. Just not the same way Emmett did. I actually cared _about _them. Emmett just cared about what's under their clothes.

Jasper was a balance between the two of us. I respected him for finding just the medium, but Emmett just wonders why the hell he isn't more like him than me.

The credits finished, and the screen cut to the DVD menu. I shuddered. The menu was just as gorey and disgusting as the whole movie,

Emmett, who unfortunately held the remote, pressed 'Play' and restarted the bloody film all over again.

I sighed. I wasn't one hundred percent satisfied with my life. I just got a job as an _art teacher _and that was definitely not what I went to college for. I had to work tomorrow, and it was my first day. I wasn't nervous because how intimidating could a couple classes filled with high schoolers be?

My life down-spirled immediately after I failed to persue my dad's career. Carlisle is a very sucessful doctor at the Forks hospital. I decided to follow in his footsteps because the medical world fascinates me in an unexplainable way. After I failed to become sucessful in becoming a doctor, I considered medical research. Not a chance. Apparentally, once I apply for something at the Forks hospital, I'm not allowed to apply to anything else until the end of the year. If I've known that, mabey I wouldn't have taken the risk in the first place.

Jasper threw an empty beer can at my head. "Edward! You're dozing off on us."

"Sorry," I quickly apologized, shocked by the sudden attention.

I gawked with disgusted eyes at the TV, feeling uneasy about the death. My old friend, Laurent, had been murdered with cruelity compared to this film, it made me slightly uncomfortable.

I allowed my golden brown eyes to wander to where ever they may lead to keep my mind of of the fact that a man who looks very similiar to Laurent is being slaughtered with a butcher knife.

"Oh-Oh-OH!" Emmett commented. "Sucks to be him!"

_You think? _I thought.

Throwing my jacket over my shoulder, I headed for the door. "Guys, I think I'm going to have to take off. My job starts tomorrow, and I think I need to personalize my classroom more."

"Oh," Jasper said, a little surprised. "Okay. I'll call you tomorrow after work."

"Bye, Eddie!" Emmett teased. I _hated _when he called me that.

When I was out of Jasper's house, I got in my silver Volvo and began to drive to Forks High School. The drive there was smooth, there was light traffic. The red lights her minimul. The amount of rain was very good for Forks: only a light sprinkle.

I pulled my Volvo into the school's parking lot and I stepped out, bringing a sleek, black briefcase with me.

My way to my classroom was very easy to get to. When I walked in through the entrance, all I had to do is walk to the end of the hallway and then go into the door on the right.

On the walls was some of my favorite pieces of artwork from various artists, and even some sketches I drew myself. I had filled my desk with files needed, and I had already personalized my Mac that the school had provided for me. The top of my desk was neatly organized: small stacks of important documents sat in the corners, a small lamp took up little of the desk while my computer took up a lot,

Satisfied with the way things were looking, I unpacked some other important documents from my briefcase and into some files in the file cabinets.

A small rap on the door made me jump, and I greeted whoever it was with a, "Come in! Please!"

In came a girl dressed in designer clothing and hair that spiked out to the side. She was generally pretty, her eyes matched the shade of mine.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Alice Cullen. I'm going to be in your class tomorrow. You're first class, actually."

I smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice." I walked away from my desk to give Alice a hand-shake.

"I'm actually here because I like to meet all of my teachers before I join them in class," Alice said.

"Ahh..." I said, slightly intrigued.

"Wow," she said, dumbstruck.

I paused. "What?"

"Wow," she repeated. "Like, how old are you?"

I half-smiled. "I'm only twenty-one. I'm here because I met the school's qualifications to the extreme."

She smiled. "Well...umm... I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out the door without another word spoken.

_She seemed nice enough._ I thought to myself, walking over to my desk. _I wonder why she looked so dumbstruck._

Packing some things back into my briefcase, I left my classroom, slightly hoping to run back into Alice.

Nope. No such luck.

Instead of searching around for a student like an idiot, I left the high school and headed back for my Volvo.

I placed my briefcase on the passengers' seat, and began to drive. I drove a little faster than necassary, over the speed limit, but I'm always careful to not do it in front of cops.

My mind was focused on Alice's dumbstruck expression the whole ride home.

_**BELLA'S POV:**_

Rosalie's head was cradled in my arms when Alice came bursting through the front door.

"Did you meet the teacher?" I asked, curiously. "It's not Ms. Anderson, is it?"

Alice shook her spiked-out brown hair. "Nope! It's a new guy!"

I shot up without standing, only for Rosalie's benefit. "Yay! Just like we hoped!"

Alice nodded. "Yup. And the best part is... HE'S TOTALLY HOT!"

I laughed. "Ew! Alice! This is a _teacher_."

She roared with laughter. "It's a twenty-one-year-old teacher!"

Now it was easier to understand. "He's teaching at _twenty-one_? Isn't that a little young?"

"Yeah," Rosalie was able to remove her head from my lap. "but some people have a hard time getting a job around that age."

I rolled my eyes. "I've got a job and I'm eighteen."`

"I'm not talking about just a small job at Newton's, Bella," Rosalie said.

"I'm aware, but I'm just making a point," I popped a piece of popcorn into my mouth.

Alice plopped right back down on the couch, taking a Diet Coke from the coffee table. She cracked the can open and took a small sip. After, she wiped her mouth and placed the soda on a coaster.

"You don't need to use the coasters, Alice," I told her. "This coffee table can't get more out of shape."

She just shrugged and swatted at a fruit fly that was buzzing around her choker.

Rosalie broke the annoying silence by flicking on the TV. The channel was ESPN, Charlie must've been watching it. Rose changed the channel to MTV, and _Made _came on. It appeared to be a girl trying to learn how to skateboard.

"Look, she can't even olley!" Alice pointed out. She once dated a guy named Sam Uley, who lives down in La Push, who was a total skateboard _nut_. I'm guessing that's why Alice would know what the hell an olley was.

I watched the girl fail and fail at doing somewhat basic tricks, and Alice jabbed at her for each one. It was entertaining at first, but I have a short attention span. Rosalie and Alice looked pretty absorbed in the show, so I had some time to myself for some thinking.

School so far had been great. I have a lot of classes with Rose and Alice, which was nice. I've met all my teachers, with the exception of the mystery art teacher, and they all have taken a shine to me. And it's definitley better to be on your teacher's good side. My locker was organized to my liking, and all my supplies her in top condition.

I loved school. I loved the balanced temperature, the learning atmosphere. Forks High School always had the quiet smell of lilacs, which made it easier for me to focus on my work. I also loved the rush of it all, the stressful part of it. I love the feeling I get when I pray that I don't fail the test. Or the feeling when there's a chance of me getting into trouble. It all was great for me. And O honestly couldn't wait for the second week to start up.

I tapped my nails on the wood of the coffee table as Alice and Rosalie seemed oddly fascinated with the girl's skateboarding improvments.

When the show finally came to an end, Rose and Ali fell back in their seats.

"That was interesting," Rosalie commented. "What did you think, Bells?"

I looked to her, searching for words. "It—It was... great. Very, very...erm... intriguing."

"I know, right?" Alice agreed with my lying words. "I love Made. It's definitely one of my favorite TV shows on MTV."

Rosalie and Alice discussed through the whole episode, I gave a few "Mmms" and "Ahhs" for believabilty of interest. But I was really focused on the new art teacher. _Would he find me as appealing as the other teachers had? Will his age effect his teaching ability, making it harder for me to keep my straight A's?_

They had finished their mini-discussion, and were now switching the channel to the Discovery Channel. Now _that's _my kind of channel.

I listened intently to a man discussing some new-found facts on the ancient Mayans. I fell deep into his clear, crystal voice as he spoke interesting facts about the Mayan culture.

Alice, immediately bored with the show, slumped back into her seat and put on more lip glass. It was her way of saying, "I'm as bored as hell with this, so let's over-glass my lips."

Ignoring Alice, I continued to listen to the man's voice. It was something that calmed me. _Comforted _me.

"Alice, did you bring any magazines?" Rosalie asked Alice while she applied some lip glass of her own.

"Yup," she replied, tossing Rose the issue Alice rejected with disgusted remarks.

"Poor Leighton Meester," Rosalie said, running her fingers over the destroyed issue. "Her face is all tattered."

Alice rolled her eyes and I chuckled. I picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"We should probably go upstairs for bed," I suggested. "It's getting late."

They nodded and followed my up my creaking stairs.

My room's walls were covered with pictures of beautiful photography, mathematical charts, and promo posters for Imogen Heap and Frou Frou that I created myself. My desk was clear: nothing ontop but my HP laptop. My carpet was a faded cream—it matched my curtains perfectly.

Ali and Rose walked into the closet and pulled out two red sleeping bags. They layed them out next to my bed, flattening the wrinkle out with their hands.

We all climbed under the covers and I turned out the lamp, none of us bothering to change out of our clothes.

It wasn't long from that point that I was completely out, a nightmare forming:

I was standing in the middle of a large city, no one else around.

The lighting was dark, with a lot of light blue. The sky was starless, and the moon glimmered.

I began to panic, being frightened by the scene. The wind whipped my hair verociously around my face, making it stick to my Dr. Pepper ChapStick.

Not knowing what this nightmare was going to present, I began to run full-speed in my Nike sneakers. But for some reason, I was a lot slower than usual.

My energy was gone within minutes, and I gasped for air. I stopped by a tall building. It contained no windows or doors: it was just a never ending tower of bricks and cement.

Next to the tower, was another one. There was a small space between the two of them. I walked over to the small space, my back facing the rest of the city.

I just gawked at the scene for ten minutes, just standing there. I felt something behind me...

It hissed. I whipped my head around, to find a very, _very _pale woman. Her skin had some blue tones to it. Her brown hair reached her feet, her eyes were blood-red, and her teeth... they looked _razor _sharp.

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I ran as fast as I could down the space between the two towers. I was forced to stop when a brick wall connected the towers.

I turned around. The woman was just standing where I saw her last, her face keeping the same, dead expression.

A blast of lightning and thunder made everything go black for half a second, and the woman was closer.

The same thing happened, only this time, the woman was _right _in the front of me.

Too shocked to scream, I stood there motionless. A smile pulled at the scary woman's lips. She reached her hand out and touched my cheek with grace.

Her skin was ice-cold. I let out a little squeak in response.

This angered her. Her smile instantly turned into a frown, and she stared at me with the blank look in her eyes. She tightened her grip on my face, adding her other hand to the other side of my self. Shots of serious pain in my face started building, and I cried out in agony.

A black whole appeared near our feet.

She looked at me fiercely and said in a frightening voice, "Deeaattthhhh..."

I screeched out in horror as she heaved me effortlessly down into the hole.

The thought of my life ending brought tears to my eyes. But I promised myself she would make it quick and painless.

It wasn't painless.

_**EDWARD'S POV:**_

When I woke up Monday morning, I stretched out with a yawn.

I had a nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep last night. But I had a _very _big day ahead of me.

From what I have experienced, high school is no walk through the meadow. And ever since I've graduated, I never thought that I would have to go back.

I sighed and got dressed. I decided to wear a white dress shirt, black pants, and a coat. No tie, I'd feel like Carlisle if I wore a tie.

After my coffee, I realized that it was only five-thirty. Surprised, I decided to read through the paper and do the morning crossword.

I had to read through the paper ten times before it was a reasonable hour to be leaving for work.

My Volvo was covered in tiny wet specks: it was normal for it to rain overnight in Forks.

I threw my briefcase into the passenger's seat as I climbed into my car. I put my keys in ignition and drove away from my small house.

My driving was too fast, over the speed limit. While I zoomed pass a Lexus, the driver flipped me off, shaking his shoulder length hair.

When I reached the school, I slowed down and pulled into the parking lot. The lot was filled with early students.

Sighing, I took my briefcase out of the car and shut the door. A few seniors looked up. A frilly, dressed-in-all-pink blonde ran up to me, her books in her arm.

"Do I know you?" she pulled a camera out of her messanger bag. "Because I work for the school year book, and I don't think I saw you here the first week."

"Oh, I—"

"Are you a new student?!" she smiled wide. "Because I can _totally _give you a tour of the school."

"I'm—"

"Ehma_gawd_!" she squealed. "Is that a Volvo? I _love _Volvos! I want one, but I'm stuck with my brother's cast-off truck."

I sighed, wondering how long it will take to be able to talk.

"So, anyways, can I have your picture? The year book committee requires me to take pictures of all students. _Especially_ new ones."

She paused enough for me to be able to talk. "Erm... Actually, I'm not a new student. I'm the new art teacher." I held out my hand for a shake.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she stared at me. "Wait a minute! I'm hitting on a teacher?"

My eyes widened. "You were _hitting _on me?"

She held her hand to her forehead. "Umm... I—I'm so sorry." She finally accepted my hand-shake.

I shook my head and then slowly pulled it away. "It's okay. My friends are laughing at me for becoming a teacher at twenty-one."

The girl pushed her blond curls behind her ear, revealing a diamond earing. "I'm Joy Baker." Joy scurried away.

Laughing under my breath, I started walking towards the school. A brunette wearing a black shirt that cut off above the ribs twirled her hair flirtaciously. Joy walked up to her and whispered into her ear, "Teacher..."

The brunette immediately stopped twirling her hair. I could tell she was praying that I didn't see her.

_What a shame_, I thought. _I've always prefered brunettes._

The walk to my classroom was a little less... awkward. A few freshmen girls stared in awe, but that's about it.

When the bell rang (homeroom dismissal), I immediatley put down my coffee and doughnut. I prepped the materials I needed for introduction to art class.

Within a minute, three girls came in. One was Alice, the spikey-haired girl I met the day before. The one next to Alice was blond and strikingly beautiful. But the one between them was what brought my attention.

She had dark drown hair, pale skin, and an angel-like smile. Her lack of grace was almost laughable, but I thought it was cute. She wore her hair in a messy, sexy style. She wore little makeup—mabey some mascara and gloss. Skinny jeans surrounded her slim legs and they went nicely with her 'Diet Coke' t-shirt. Her black Nike flip-flops made her appear shorter next to Alice and the blond who were wearing blood-red heels.

To sum it up: I was attracted to her.

But that can't be good. I cannot be _attracted _to a student. I'm sure it was against school rules.

Oh, God. Not the best way to start my first day.

_**BELLA'S POV:**_

I giggled at a comment Rosalie made about Lauren Mallory's new hair cut. We had just entered art class, and I was about to meet the "hot", young teacher.

He was bent over his desk, organizing some loose papers. But then he turned around.

His hair was a beautiful broze shade... I kind of wanted to touch it. He wore black pants and a pea coat, in which covered up his dress shirt. He wore a crisp white smile, his teeth matching his pale skin. His lips were more red than pink, and he had thick, beautiful eyebrows.

To sum it up: I was attracted to him.

I looked to Rose. She was staring at his beautiful face in awe, not moving an inch.

"Told you," Alice whispered into our ears.

I began to swear under my 'Diet Coke' tee.

"Hello, ladies," he said to us, holding a hand out to me.

Surprised that I was able to make a movement, I shook his hand. He then held it out to Rosalie, but she just continued to stare.

"Alice," he said. "I believe me met yesturday."

She nodded. "Yes, we did. These are my best friends."

Alice slapped her hand on Rosalie's back. "I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Nice to meet you Rosalie."

His voice was so beautiful. It was like bells or wind chimes.

"And I'm Isabella Swan," I choked out. "But I prefer Bella."

He smiled. "Ahh... Bella Swan. I took a look at your previous grades. I must say that I'm impressed."

"Thanks," my smile was a little wider than necassary.

"I'm Mr. Edward Cullen," he told us. "I prefer my name to be included with my surname. It makes me feel my age."

I bobbed my head in response.

Rosalie, Alice, and I all took seats next to each other in the front of the class. I gawked at him as he greeted everyone that came in the room. Every once and a while, he would glance back at me.

I began to have fantasies about him, but they were cut short when _he _sat next to me.

Mike Newton poked my back. "Bella? Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella?!"

I slowly turned my head around. "Shut. _UP!_"

"Bella!"

_Oh, my GOD! _I thought. _Give it a frickin' rest!_

"Bella?! Bellllaaaa?! Isssaaabeeellllaaaa?!"

I whipped my head around. "_What_, Newton?"

Mike frowned. "Oh, sorry. I just thought we could make small talk before class started."

I groaned. "Fine."

He leaned forward in his seat. "I—I was wondering if you wanted to...umm... go to the movies with me. I wanted to see this romantic comedy."

But I barely heard what he said. I continued to focus on Mr. Edward Cullen's face. It was a little _too _perfect. I think I can settle for _too _perfect, though.

Then the bell rang. Class was about to start.

Mr. Edward Cullen wrote his name in _perfect _Edwardian Script ITC in the top right-hand corner of his classroom-sized dry-erase board.

_Mrs. Bella Cullen, _I thought to myself.

"Hello, class," he said. "I'm Mr. Edward Cullen. Now, I would like to take the time to get to know everyone in this class. Why don't we start with names? Let's go down the rows..."

"Joy Baker."

"Jessica Stanley."

"Mike Newton."

"B—Bella Swan."

"Rosalie Hale."

"Alice Cullen."

And that continued throughout the rest of the rows.

"Okay," Mr. Edward Cullen said. "Now let's get to know a little bit about me. I'm twenty-one. I was born in Chicago, but I moved to Forks at seventeen. I graduated from Yale..."

I drifted to another fantasy, but I still listened to what he had to say about himself.

"...and I guess that was just a coincidence. I mean come _on_."

His little insight made all the girls laugh out load. _Funny, smart, gorgeous_. Without a doubt, the best guy _ever_.

"Now, let me tell everyone what to expect in this art class," he started. "I am going to give every single person in this room as much creative freedom wanted."

I closed my eyes and let his words sweep me away like a piece of paper caught in the wind.

_This was going to be some year._

**_________________________________________________**

**Please tell me what you thought of the first chapter. Please let me know if you want to chapters to be longer, shorter, or the same length. **

**I know the events in this chapter aren't very intriguing yet, but they will get better, I promise. =)**

**Bella's nightmare? I might get questions about that. I have a reason for randomly throwing it in there, but I can't tell you guys yet. Haha. The reason I shose this kind of dream is that I've been watching a lot of horror movied involving psychopaths or creatures murdering people (weird, I know). Some examples may be **_**Halloween**_**, **_**Friday the Thriteenth**_**, **_**The Grudge 2**_**. I'm not even sure I like those kind of movies, but I was thinking of them when I got to Bella's nightmare. **

**Look for chapter two! I will be working hard to get it up as soon as possible. =)**


	2. Bulimia and Parties

**Thanks so much for the positive feedback on the first chapter! That one was a little more lovey-dovey than this one. This one is slightly bit more humorous... Just wait until you read what Rosalie does to poor Edward.**

**I'm SO sorry that this one came out a little later than expected. I started to write this chapter in another way, but it sucked, so I had to restart it. And then I opened up a frickin' e-mail (it was from a familiar address, too) and I got a TON of viruses... *sobs* But they are gone now! YAY!**

**Please enjoy and review Chapter 2 — Bulimia and Parties**

**_________________________________________________**

_**BELLA'S POV:**_

Rosalie and I were dying of uncontrollable laughter.

Alice had promised to make Charlie his dinner because Rosalie and I got more homework than she did. Big mistake.

She thought it would be simple to throw together a salad. But I doubt anyone on the planet would put this "food" anywhere near their mouth.

The salad was made up of these ingredients: mayonnaise, lettuce, pickles, shredded cheddar cheese, meatballs, mustard, anchovies, and croutons.

"Okay," I started. "Alice, I know you're new to cooking. But why the hell would you put mayonnaise and anchovies anywhere near each other?"

Alice just crossed her arms and sat down at the kitchen table.

If it wasn't for all the damn homework, I would've been all over that dinner. Why? I've actually been taking a huge interest in cooking. I was already beginning to trade in my Discovery Channel for the Food Network.

"I don't eat anything but garden salad!" Alice cried out. "I don't know how to make a 'dinner worthy' salad!"

I laughed. "It's totally okay. I'll just heat up some of last night's fettuccine alfredo."

"Ooh!" Rosalie said. "Me _love _fettuccine alfredo! Can I stay for din-din?"

Alice laughed, it sounding very soft and bell-like. "I bet Bella will only let you if you stopped talking like that!"  
Rose rolled her golden eyes.

I took the lid off the Glad container coming from the refrigerator and popped it in the mircowave for three minutes.

"So..." Alice said. "What did you guys think of our McHottie-Hot art teacher?"

"He was... fine." I lied. He was a lot more than just _fine_.

Alice stared at me blankly. "Bella, don't kid yourself. This guy is like a million Chace Crawfords thrown together."

I shrugged and decided to stick to the lie. "He's kind of average-looking to me."

"Pfft..." Rosalie smiled. "You are such a dirty little liar! You had your mouth like this." She popped her mouth open as wide as her jaw allowed.

A giggle escaped Alice's lips and I gave her the glare she had gave me the night before.

"Yeah, well..." I stuttered. "You were, too."

"So you admit it!" Alice said, jabbing her finger at me.

I pushed her sharp nail away from my fragile face. "I was kind of... stunned by his beauty. But there is no changing the fact that he is a teacher."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Maybe he has some hot friends."

Ali perked up. "Maybe! Let's call him and ask!"

My eyes widened in horror. "What? We can't _call _him!"

"Why not?" Alice asked. "It'll be fun! His cell phone number is on the emergency-contact sheet the principal had given us today!"

Before I could continue my protest, Alice was punching numbers into my home phone faster than anyone else could. She pressed 'Speaker.'

"Hello?" a gorgeous, clear voice asked.

Alice gave me a small smirk. "Mr. Edward Cullen?"

"Alice?" he asked. "W—Why are you calling me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, " she said, flirtaciously. "Is this not the best time?"

I knew his beautiful eyebrows pulled together. "Erm... It's a fine time. I'm just wondering why you're calling."

"Okay..." Ali started, keeping the flirtacious tone to her voice. "Rosalie and I are both at Bella's house. We were curious if you'd like to come over."

_WHAT?! _I wanted to scream.

There was a pause. "Alice... I...umm... I guess I could."

"And bring friends!" Rosalie called into the phone.

"Rosalie?" he asked. "Speaker phone?"

"Yup!" Alice and Rose answered at the same time.

He sighed. "I could bring two other friends—Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty."

"Sounds wonderful..." Alice said.

A faint popping sound came through the phone. It kind of sounded like a gulp. "Will...umm...Bella be there, too?"

"Well, yeah!" Rosalie practically spat. "It is her house!"

"Okay," Mr. Edward Cullen said. "When do you want me over?"

"As soon as possible." Alice answered.

"You know the address, right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah," he responded. "I said it on her report cards. I'll be over soon." The line went dead.

Alice put the phone back in the charger.

"What the hell were you thinking?!?!" I screeched.

She looked confused. "What do you mean? Do you not want him over?"

I didn't want to admit my crush to Alice. She would immediately dump me as a friend, that's for sure. Crushing on a teacher is more freaky than taking Eric Yorkie on a date.

The microwave saved me. I scurried over to it and popped it open. I pulled the Glad container out and scooped the fettuccine alfredo onto four paper plates.

"Crap!" I screeched.

The butter is supposed to be added afterwards, and since it was a left-over, it left a big, liquidy pool of yellow butter at the bottom of the container.

"Ew!" Rosalie squealed, looking at the gross butter. "That's almost as disgusting as Alice's 'dinner-worthy' salad." She said 'dinner worthy' with air-quotes.

"Hey!" Alice yelled. "I don't _know how to cook_!"

I rolled my eyes. "We _know _that, Alice. We saw the salad."

She murmured something that sounded like "Let it go..."

I didn't have enough time to make anything else, so I served Alice and Rosalie two of the plates and dumped the melted butter down the sink.

Alice didn't touch her food, while Rosalie shoveled it into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in ten years. Ali shot Rose a disgusted face.

"Eat." I said to Alice.

She looked at me. "I will."

And then it struck me. The last time I saw Alice eat her dinner was five months ago―she spent ten minutes in the bathroom afterwards.

I yanked Alice off of her chair by the wrist and into the living room.

"Bella!" she shriek-whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Alice..." I started, swallowing. "Are―Are you... bulimic?"

She looked down and didn't say anything for a whole ten seconds. "Umm..."

I put my hand over my mouth. "Oh, my God. Alice..."

"How'd you find out?"

I didn't respond. I just wrapped my arms around her.

"Everything's going to be okay," I promised, rocking her gently back and forth. "You'll make it through this. Be strong."

Alice let out a small sob into my arm. "I―I―I..."

"Just breathe." I told her.

Rosalie bursted into the living room at that moment. "Alice?"

"Can I tell her?"

Alice bobbed her head, it still buried into my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie demmanded.

"Alice..." I began. "Alice is bulimic."

Rose repeated my reaction―she put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, God. Ali, are you okay? How long has this been going on?"

"Seven months." Alice sobbed.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Alice. "Don't worry, sweetie. We can get someone involved."

"NO!" Alice roared, shooting up from me.

"Whoa!" Rosalie said, jumping back a foot.

Alice shook her head. "Sorry. But if someone gets involved, they're bound to tell my parents. And they'll flip out!"

"I understand." Rosalie and I said at the same time.

I should seriously write a book. I mean, I have a major crush on my art teacher, one of my best friends is bulimic, and the other is a magnet to relationship drama.

Let me tell you something. _The Insane Life of Bella Swan _would definitely be a bestseller.

_**EDWARD'S POV:**_

"Woo-hoo!" Emmett cheered, flicking the Yankee game off of my TV. "We're going to a party!"

I shook my head. "Em, it's _not _a party."

"We'll see about _that_!" he snatched my home-phone from the charger and dialed the number off of Bella's report card.

"Emmett!"

But it was too late. He put the phone on 'Speaker' and Rosalie's voice answered.

"Hello? Mr. Edward Cullen?"

"No," Emmett replied. "This is Edward's friend, Emmett."

There was a pause. "Hi, Emmett. I'm Rosalie. You have a great name."

"You should hear my phone number."

I slapped a hand on my forehead and Jasper laughed aloud.

"What a line!" Rosalie said. "But whatever. What are you calling for?"

Emmett frowned. "I was wondering if you could turn our little get-together into a party."

"Oh." Rosalie said.

There was some muffling sounds and then Bella's beautiful voice broke through the speaker.

"Hi, Emmett. You want a party?"

"Yes, please."

She laughed. _What an amazing sound..._

"I suppose I could do that," she replied. "I'll e-vite random girls from the school."

"High school girls!" Emmett cried out to Jasper.

"What?" Bella asked.

I snagged the phone from Em's big hand. "Ignore him. He has some issues."

"HEY!" he yelled.

Another flawless laugh from her. "You're funny."

"So, can you make it a party or not?!" Emmett asked loudly. "Otherwise, we're all just wasting our precious time!"

"Umm..." Bella said. "I'll do my best. I don't know how many people we can get on such short notice."

I nodded. "Emmett'll understand."

"No I won't..." he muttered.

"G'bye, Bella." I said.

"'Bye."

I hung up the phone.

"You _want _her!" Emmett cried out, a smile spreading across his face.

My eyes widened. "No! How could you assume such a thing?"

"Oh, gimme a break," Emmett rolled his gold eyes. "It's like you weigh your words when you talk to her. And I think I know when boy likes girl."

"No," I began. "You know when girl likes _you_."

He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever, dude. But if you are, I'm cool with it. Jazz?"

Jasper shook his head. "Edward, I don't think you like her. But if you did, I wouldn't like the idea of it. She's a student."

Emmett punched the sofa. "DAMMIT! Jasper, are you good for _anything_?"

Jazz just shook his head and picked up the newspaper.

"Whatever..." Em said.

I ignored Emmett's completely correct assumptions and flicked the TV back on. I flipped the Yankee game to Animal Planet.

"What the fu—" Emmett was interupted by Carlisle's entrance.

"Watch your mouth, McCarty." he said, hanging up his coat.

"Dad?" I asked.

I had moved out of Carlise and Esme's house in the woods right after college. They make a lot of visits, as do I. But it was rare for Carlisle to stop by unexpectably like this. Especially alone.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked for me.

Carlisle looked surprised at the question, like he was just asked if he was involved in a rape. "What do you mean? Is it against the law for a father to visit his son?"

"I suppose not." Jasper replied, going right back to his newspaper.

"It's good to see you, Carlisle." I said, giving him a hand-shake.

Carlisle gave a slight nod and then walked directly into my very, very, _very _small kitchen. He pulled my fridge doors open and pulled out four Michelob beers. He walked back into the living room and handed every one of us a bottle.

"You let us drink, but you won't let us swear?" Emmett asked, cracking his beer open. "What kind of world do you live in, Doctor?"

Carlisle just laughed and cracked his cap off. I didn't bother to open mine—I've always prefered red wine to any other kind of alcohol.

"So, Edward," Carlisle began, taking a seat next to me on the couch. "how's the new job treating you?"

"Excellent," I lied. "Every student has been very creative and productive—"

"Especially the student you _looooveee_."

I whipped my head around at Emmett. He just sat back in his recliner and gave me a devilish grin.

"What?!" Carlisle seemed shocked, but almost slightly amused.

Oh, God. My father isn't exactly easy-going—but he's a lot more understanding than Esme, and this news is sure to be passed on to her

"Emmett doesn't know what the hell he is talking about." I hated lying to him.

"Liar..." Emmett murmured.

Carlisle shook his head. "Emmett, I think I raised my son better than that."

_Oh, great. _I thought. _So if I _do_ like a student, I'm doing something utterly repulsive._

"So, " Carlisle said. "How about the other teachers? Are they well educated?"

"Don't know," I replied, fiddling with my beer bottle. "I decided to type up some documents instead of going to the teachers' lounge."

He laughed. "That's my boy." He hit my shoulder twice.

"Yeah, yeah." I said.

After twenty minutes of talking about work, football, and multiple different movies (which wasn't very comfortable; Emmett only talked about the horror, gorey, bloody crap I hated), the phone rang. Lazily, I picked up the phone only moving my hand in the process. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mr. Edward Cullen."

"Hello, Alice."

Carlisle looked at me. "Didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Student." I mouthed to him.

"Just wanted to let you know that the party is all ready," Alice said. It sounded like she was shouting over something. "Everyone's here. And the music is freakishly loud!"

Well, that about explained it. "All right, Alice. The guys and I will be right over." _Click._

"You'll be right over?" Carlisle questioned.

"Oh," I began. "Sorry, Carlisle, but Emmett, Jasper, and I promised to go to a students' party."

Carlisle got up. "Not a problem, boys. But do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

"Why?" Jasper asked, throwing a sweatshirt on him.

He rolled his eyes. "Esme's painting and she says that she doesn't want me smelling it. She said it won't be good for my head."

I snorted. "Typical Esme."

"Yeah," Carlisle said. "Well, you boys have fun."

We nodded and then left. All of us piled into my Volvo and I drove away. This drive was pleasent: Shared some laughs, listened to Three Days Grace, and made fun of surrounding cars.

"Look at the Prius!" Emmett called out. "What the hell is _that_?"

I laughed as I pulled into the Swan driveway. But the driveway was absolutely _packed_. How do you go from a small get-together, to _this_?

The three of us climbed out of my car and opened up the front door of the Swan house. People crowded around every part of the house. Everyone held red plastic cups (with alcohol, I'm assuming). They danced around to the beat of TiK ToK by Ke$ha. Emmett bobbed his head to the music.

"What are you, gay?" I heard Jasper ask him.

I shook my head and then started to walk into the kitchen. The table was covered in different forms of food: pasta salad, home-made caramel popcorn, sugar cookies, apple pie...

A tap on my shoulder made me jump. I slowly turned around, thinking it was going to be Emmett trying to bother me.

But it wasn't Emmett. It was someone much, _much _better.

"Hi, Mr. Edward Cullen." Bella smiled.

I breathed. "Hello, Bella. Some party you've got going here."

"Thanks," she said, nervously piling her hair behind her ears. "Um, please excuse the beer. Alice and Rosalie put it out without telling me. And I don't want to be the buzzkill who did the responsible thing."

We laughed together. It sounded _right_.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it." Bella said.

"I am, too."

She grinned beautifully. "Anyways, Rosalie and Alice really want to meet your friends. You think you could introduce them?"

"Of course," I replied. "You bring your friends right back here, and I'll do the same."

There was a second of awkward silence, and then I walked away. Jasper was still standing at the front door, texting into his cell phone. Emmett was sitting on the couch, two large-breasted blondes at his side while they curled their hair.

I pulled Emmett off the couch and the two blondes growled. I laughed and then they went from angry to dazzled...

"What the hell, man!" Emmett said. "I was so gonna score!"

"Bella's friends want to meet you," I told him.

He smirked. "You mean, you're _lovebug_."

I punched his arm and then dragged him over to Jasper. He seemed so deep in his text conversation that he didn't notice our arrival.

"Jasper?" I whistled.

He looked up at us. "Oh. Er, Maria's a little mad at me... You know, for forgetting to pick her up at the airport."

Maria was Jasper's girlfriend since freshmen year of high school. They were in deep love with each other. But they've been getting mad a lot lately. Maria was usually mad about Jasper forgetting things―important and unimportant. And Jasper was getting pissed whenever Maria wore something a little too revealing. And dressing provocitivly is at the top of his "break-up" list.

"God, Jasper," Emmett said. "Stop texting. End the conversation. Edward's girlfriend has some hot chicks for us!"

I glared at him. "For the last god damn time, she is _not _my girlfriend!"

He rolled his eyes. I rolled mine back.

Jasper tucked his cell phone into his jacket pocket and then followed us into the kitchen. Standing infront of the fruit platter on the table, was Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. Alice and Rosalie were wearing laid-back designer party dresses and black Jimmy Choo heels. I wear my fair share of Ralph Lauren, but they're being ridiculous!

"Hi," Emmett immediatley shook Rosalie's hand. "I'm Emmett."

"Right!" Rosalie said. "I'm Rosalie. I talked to you on the phone."

He smiled with a nod.

"And I'm Alice," Alice said, shaking Jasper's hand. "You must be Jasper."

He bobbed his head. "Yes I am."

Emmett gave Rosalie a brief wink and then pulled her to his side. "See ya!" And they ran off.

The four of us all laughed. Alice fidgeted with the choker around her small neck. "Jasper, would you like to go some place? You know, to get to know each other?"

He looked at me. I knew he was thinking of Maria. "Um, uhh... Sure, I don't see why, um, not."

Alice wrapped her arm around his and then danced off out of the kitchen.

So then it was just Bella... She smiled at me.

"Well," she started. "it seems our friends have taken quite an interest in each other."

I chuckled. "I knew I shouldn't have invited Emmett. At least Jasper was a little hesitant."

"At least."

She popped a green grape into her mouth. "I love your pea coat."

I looked down. "Thank you. I, um, wear it a little too much if you ask me, though."

Bella giggled. She stuck her tongue out and place the grape on it. She managed to keep it there without moving her tongue or the grape at all.

"You're a very talented girl." I laughed.

She chewed and swallowed the grape. "You wanna talk talented? I didn't graduate from Yale and then get an acception to Harvard. I didn't win an award for the knowledge in medical treatment when I was ten against some of the smartest adults in the state."

_Well, that was true. _I thought.

"That means nothing to me," I said. "I've focused so much on being so well educated that I've forgotten to have fun every once in a while."

She smirked up at me. "I know something we could do that would be pretty damn fun."

I smiled.

Bella and I leaned closely into each other. I could feel her warm breath on my cold skin. Our lips were an inch apart...

"Hi, guys!" I heard Alice chirp.

We leaned away from each other.

_I wish Alice was just a little big smaller, _I was thinking to myself. _Then I would squish her like the pesty bug she is._

_**BELLA'S POV:**_

I whimpered. Mr. Edward Cull―Wait a minute. I needed to stop calling him that. _Edward _and I were sooo close from crossing that line. The line I was _begging _to cross.

"Yes, Alice?" Edward said, trying his best to be polite.

"What?" I said through my teeth.

She smirked up at me. "Jasper wanted to see the basement. May we have the key?"

I sighed. My hands fumbled through my black leather purse I had put on the kitchen table. When I found the key, I put it in Alice's tiy hand.

"Thank you!" she sang, and than gracefully danced her way back to Jasper.

I looked at his gorgeous face. "My apologies. Alice is like that."

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "If worst comes to worst, I'll mark her down a grade."

He chuckled, expecting me to laugh along. But I didn't.

It struck me hard to second he said that. He was still a teacher. No. Not just any teacher. _My _teacher.

I let out a soft laugh.

His eyebrows pulled together. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," I lied. "No, nothing is wrong."

"Oh," he replied, not believing. "Okay, then."

After what had almost happened, I couldn't be around him any more. "I'm going to get get a beer. I'm―I'm practically begging myself for some."

He frowned. "Okay. I'll... talk to you later on in the party then."

"Sure, sure," I said, then walked away. That was one of the things I picked up from my ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black. I didn't even like to say his name any more... lousy bastard.

I walked over to the table Alice had set up in the middle of the living room. I poured some beer out from the pitcher into a red plastic cup. Then I opened the cooler and put three ice cubes in the cup.

The beer was gone within seconds. It had been my second of the night, so I decided to that to be the last cup I had for the night.

The music switched from Kevin Rudolf's N.Y.C. to Lady GaGa's LoveGame. There was a slight squeal of excitment coming from some girls. LoveGame and TiK ToK were the most popular songs in the school to girls.

When I was walking over to the stereo to turn up the volume a little bit more, I noticed somehing from the corner of my eye.

Rosalie's leg was wrapped around Emmett's waist as they made out. His large hands were tangled in her blond hair. Both of their eyes were tightly closed as their lips mashed fiercely together.

Ummm... was Rosalie aware that she had a boyfriend?

I decided to ignore them. If she wanted to make her relationship with Royce worse, then fine. There was no stopping her.

Once I reached the stereo, I turned the volume all the way up to maximum. A bunch of drunk partiers cheered at the top of their lungs as they dumped their beers ontop of one another.

Ignoring the beer dripping onto my clean carpet, I settled down into Charlie's recliner that no one was using. It was facing everyone else, so I got a perfect view of everything that was going on.

Tyler Crowley was smoking a cigarette,―I prayed Charlie wouldn't recodnize the scent when he got home―Mike Newton was hitting on a blonde that I saw Emmett talking to earlier when I was trying to find Alice, Tanya Denali was talking to Joy Baker about a club...

But the most interesting thing of all was Edward. He was standing across the room, just staring at me.

I wanted to know what he was thinking, but that was obviously impossible. Instead, I started to have fantasies:

_Everyone at the party magically disappeared, and a beautiful half-smile spread across his too-perfect face._

_He sprinted full-speed across the room to me and lifted me out of the recliner. He preshed his soft, redd-ish lips to mine. _

_Edward grabbed the back of my head fiercely and then sniffed my hair. He slid my jacket off..._

"Bella?"

I shot out of my vision. Rosalie was fixing her blond hair infront of me. I expecting her to be on the verge of tears, weeping over what she did to Royce. But she was _smiling_.

"Hey, Rose." I said.

Her smile got bigger. "I _totally_, like, hooked up with Emmett!" She let out a squeal of joy.

"Rosalie!" I spat in disgust. "You got a boyfriend!"

Rose's face fell. "But..."

She paused. I stared at her, waiting for her to spit it out.

"Well," she started over. "I never, _ever_ felt that good when I made out with Royce. He's so... _vanilla_."

"What are you saying?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe... Maybe I'm saying that I want to break up with Royce."

"OVER A HOOK-UP?!" I screamed.

The majority of people in the living room and dining room turned their heads to stare at me.

"Sorry," I said to them. "Sorry."

They went back to dancing.

"_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_," Lady GaGa was singing. "_I wanna take a ride on your discostick._"

Rosalie laughed. "Such bizzare lyrics."

"Rose!" I whisper-shouted. "Why are you going to break-up with Royce? You know Emmett's just one of those guys who sleeps with women and then doesn't call them!"

Her lip quivered. "You know what, Bella? You never, ever, _ever _let me make my own decisions!" She stomped away. Her high-heels made the usual clicking sound I could barely hear over the music.

"Rosalie!" I yelled to her, getting off the chair. "Rosalie, I didn't mean it like that!"

She began to move faster. I ran up to her.

"Bella, please!" she said. "Just let me make my own decisions this time, okay?"

"Of course!" I said. "I wasn't telling you what to do, anyways. I was just voicing my honest opinion."

"Well, your opinion doesn't matter." she spat.

"I guess I deserve that." I laughed.

She smiled. "Now, I'm going to make a very long, break-up phone call."

My eyes widened. "Rosalie, are you sure the best way to end a five year relationship is to _call _him?"

Rosalie sighed. "Well, you are certainly right about that. I'll do it the next time I see him, then."

I smiled. "That's good, Rose. And healthy."

She knitted her eyebrows together. "Bells, Edward is staring at you."

I whipped my head around. Sure enough, he still had his eyes glued to my every move.

"Do you think he's a perv?" she whispered into my ear.

"No!' I immediately said. "I talked to him. He's definitley _not _a perv."

She sighed. "Just a guess. Where's Alice?"

"She's in the basement with Jasper," I told her. "Jasper wanted to see it... Or they wanted to do something else."

Rosalie snorted. "That's a little slutty. Wanna go check on her?"

I nodded. And it was probably a good idea to get away from Edward. He was probably thinking about the almost-kiss.

Rose opened up the door to the basement. We both walked down the steep stairs side-by-side. It's very easy and _dangerous _to fall down those stairs. The time my klutziness got the best of me and I tumbled down the stairs, I ended up in the hospital for almost three whole months.

Charlie let me re-do the basement as well. The pile of boxes containing Christmas decorations had been replaced with a pool table, three pin-ball machines were added, Charlie's mini-fridge had been replaced with a normal-sized one, the cement floors now had hardwood and a big rug in the center of the basement. A HD TV had been mounted onto the wall, and it had cable, a Wii, a PlayStation, an XBox, and a DVD player. One recliner had been put infront of the TV, as well as a cream-colored chaise and a green couch.

Jasper was sitting on the couch, watching Comedy Central. He turned his head. "Rosalie? Bella?"

"Where's Alice?" Rosalie asked, her tan hands placed firmly on her hips.

He bit his lip. "Well, we were feeding each other cherries and deviled eggs―not at the same time, of course―and all of a sudden, she shot up and screamed 'Bathroom!' over and over again. That was, like... ten minutes ago and she still hasn't returned."

Rosalie's and my eyes widened in horror. _Alice's bulimia..._

Without mentioning it to Jasper, we ran up the steep staircase. I slammed the door shut and ran up the other stairs to the bathroom.

_**EDWARD'S POV:**_

Bella and Rosalie had shot up the stairs as fast as lightning. Alice had done something similiar around ten minutes ago.

Curious, I followed them up the stairs. Bella whipped her head around.

"Edward!" she screeched. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to know what's going on!" I demmanded.

Rosalie's jaw clenched. "Look, hotstuff. This is really none of your business. Please do _not _get involved."

My eyebrows pulled together. "Sorry. Just wanted to know. Now I don't think I should―"

"Then don't!" Rosalie spat quickly, interupting me mid-sentence. They both shot to the top of the stairs. I watched as they pulled the bathroom door open.

Still curious, I walked up the stairs. I know it was a stupid thing. You don't get involved with two nearly drunk, angry teenagers hiding something. But I couldn't help myself.

I walked into the bathroom to find Alice bent over the toilet seat, vomitting. Rosalie rubbed her back and Bella stared at me wide-eyed.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she yelled. "Get outta here!"

"Bu―"

It was then when Rosalie's high-heel was being shoved on my balls.

"Owww!" I cried out in agony.

"Leave _NOW_!" Rosalie shouted.

But I couldn't. I got on my knees in pain. "What. The. Hell. Is. Your. Problem?!"

"What's your problem, perv?!" Rosalie screeched face, punching me in the face.

I held my face. "Oww! Aghh..."

She punched my again in the mouth. My gums began to bleed.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I heard the chief of police―and Bella's father―yell. "WHERE ARE YOU? GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, shit..." Bella said, taking slow steps down the stairs.

I looked up at Rosalie. She started to kick me and then continue to punch my face.

"I feel your pain..." I whimpered to Alice.

I then found the will to get up. Angered by Rosalie's punches, I shoved my fist at her pretty face.

"AHH!" Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs as she hit the floor.

Alice stopped yaking and stood up. "Oh, my God! Edward!"

That's when I remember my mother's words of the past:

_"Remember Edward," _Esme had said. _"If you ever get angry and do anything from nudging to punching a girl, you'll never hear the last of it."_

Well, this was just perfect...

**_________________________________________________**

**So, what did everybody think? Did you like when Rosalie was beating the crap out of Edward? I thought that was fun to write. Haha.**

**I have some great ideas for the next chapter, but the main idea of the chapter is a little stray from this one. Want a tiny hint? Bella, Alice, and Rosalie will interact with Jessica Stanley... prepare yourselves.**

**Please rate giving me your honest opinions. This chapter is a little long because I had so many ideas. Thanks so much for reading! Chapter 3 will be coming soon!**


	3. Jessica Stanley

**Okay, you can murder me now. Guys, I am **_**so **_**sorry that I'm not getting these chapters up! Hopefully you can understand. I'm kind of like Stephenie Meyer: If I start something and it sucks, I move on. So I have been rewriting this chapter over and over again. And medical school doesn't help much, either. Oh, well. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I work hard for you guys. lol. **

**And I would really like it if you guys would got to my fan-fic page and vote on the displayed poll. I'm very curious, and who can tell me better but my very own readers? So, if you can find the time, please vote on the displayed poll. Thanks.**

**_________________________________________________**

_**BELLA'S POV:**_

I crossed my arms over my chest. "But, _Dad_."

Charlie shook his head. "Isabella, no. That's your punishment. And that's final."

My mouth popped open, preparing to argue. Charlie sentenced me to three months without my cell phone and four months without going to visit any friends.

"It wasn't my fault!" I cried. "It's not like I broke out your beer supply and handed it out to everybody!"

"Bella!" Charlie stared to yell. "Were you, or were you not, drinking the beer?!"

I fell silent. My dad's lips curled up into a satisfied smirk. "All right. Now go to your room. It's late."

I walked over to the stairs, but was sure to flare my nostrils at Charlie before I headed up.

My silky pajamas felt wonderful against my pale skin, and the Crest toothpaste took the dreadful alcohol taste out of my mouth. I went over to my bed and crawled under the covers.

I didn't bother to turn the light off. I knew it wouldn't matter. Either way, I still wouldn't get any sleep.

My mind wandered to better things—happier things. I thought of when Edward and I almost kissed. Our lips were nearly together... And I could only imagine how it felt to feel his lips mashing together with my own...

_Stop it, Bella! _I thought to myself. _Wanna blow all your dreams of Harvard? Of Yale? Dartmouth? Think, dammit, think!_

I picked up my pillow and threw it at the wall. A couple of feathers fell out of it and drifted to the floor. I put my head down on the other pillow I had on my bed and squeezed my eyes tight, pleading for a dreamless sleep.

But nothing came.

My eyes shot open and I groaned in frustration. I grabbed my bag from my nightstand and started rummaging through it, searching for something to keep me occupied. And then I smiled.

Charlie said I was grounded from my phone—but he didn't take it yet. I pulled it out to find three new text messages:

**Damn, girl! What the hell happened back there? Did Charlie punish you? Let me know!**

That was from Alice. I sent her a reply:

**Yeah, he punished me. No phone and no visiting friends for three to four months. And no thanks to you, Alice. You're the one who wanted the beer.**

I looked at the next one, which was from Rosalie:

**Bells, I'm so sorry! I didn't think Charlie would find out about the beer. Reply!**

I sighed and then started punching in my message:

**S'okay, Rose. It happens. I'm more pissed at Alice, anyways. **

I was curious about the next one. The phone number was familiar, but I couldn't put a name to it. Their display name was JSxoxo. The text read:

**Hey, Bella. Remember me? Oh, I bet you do. I'm the one who you've been neglected every day in school. Well, now it's my turn, bitch. I rounded up some of the best girls I could get my hands on, and now we're planning school domination. Wanna know the details? You're going to have to just wait and see.**

**Lots of love and xoxo,**

**Jessica**

My eyes widened. _Jessica? _She's my ex-best friend. We used to be inseparable along with Rosalie and Alice. But the three of us branched off from Jess, and she just morphed into one of the nobodies. She remained out of the spotlight. No gossip was spread about her _ever_. She was a loner.

Until now.

I knew _exactly _what Jessica was planning. She tried to get the three of us into it with her back when we were close. She had some major frenemies that she was dying to humiliate. She tried to get us girls into skimpy clothing, over-the-top makeup, and high-class lingerie. She wanted us to rule the school with her. Be the ones that the guys always wanted, be the ones that all of the girls were jealous of.

And now, we were those frenemies. Jessica Stanley was trying to humiliate the three of us.

_**EDWARD'S POV:**_

My period number one class poured in as I sat at my desk. I scribbled my signature on some contracts the school forgot to have me sign.

The students started to take their seats at the desks. I got out of my computer chair and walked to the front of the room, preparing for the bell.

But then the door opened.

Bella tossed her dark brown hair behind her shoulder. Her jeans cut off right below her waist and she wore them with a black leather belt. She allowed her hair to fall to below her breasts, and her eyes smiled with a brilliant shade of brown. Her white teeth from her smiled glimmered in the light of the classroom, and her converse squeaked as she made her way to a seat in the front of the room. Alice and Rosalie followed behind her, looking beautiful in a more obvious way.

I blinked several times before my eyes were able to focus on other things around me. The late bell rang loudly, and some students nonchalantly held fingers to their ears.

"Welcome, students," I said, reaching for a marker for my dry-erase board. "Today, we're going to learn about the artist who painted my favorite piece of art. Does anyone have a guess as to who it might be?"

Mike Newton slowly raised his hand. "Leonardo da Vinci?"

I shook my head. "Anyone else?"

"Vincent van Gogh?" Joy Baker asked, her hand barely in the air.

"No," I replied.

"Edvard Much."

My head twisted in Bella's direction. She smiled and then said, "Edvard Munch. The genius behind 'The Scream'."

"Y—Yes," I said. I wrote his name on the board. "Edvard Munch's 'The Scream' holds so much emotion. I think it's one of the most inspiring paintings of all time."

"He sounds like Kanye West." Tanya Denali whispered into Joy's ear. Joy giggled and then looked back to me.

I ignored them, and then turned my attention back to the class as a whole. Just as I was about to speak more of Edvard Munch, my door opened.

Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, and Lauren Mallory strutted into the classroom. For whatever reason, Bella's mouth popped open.

They looked different from the last time I has seen them. Their clothes were designer and quite provocative. Angela and Lauren's lips were coated in some clear gloss, and Jessica proudly wore bold red lipstick with gloss over it. Their hair was curled on the ends—Lauren either got a wig, weave, or a _lot _of extensions.

"Sorry that we're a little late," Jessica smiled. "Something... came up."

Angela and Lauren giggles as the three of them took a seat at the three available desks in the back of the room.

"Don't let it happen again," I told them. "If you do, you either have to hand over three passes or leave my classroom."

"He's hot when he lays down the law." Jessica murmured to her little clones.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

I continued my lesson until the period dismissal bell rang. All of the students left the room, except Bella.

She walked up to me as she adjusted the strap of her purse—I assumed it was a hand-me-down from either Alice or Rosalie.

"Hi," she said to me. "I just want to apologize. For the party, I mean."

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

Bella sighed. "We had that... that moment. That was uncalled for. I think I drank too much."

"Oh," I said. "Don't apologize. It was my fault just as much as it was yours."

She bobbed her head a little. "I shouldn't have even invited you. That was just... awkward."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, well, it's nice to see you outside of this hell-hole, as well."

She giggled. "Hell-hole?"

"Well, I wouldn't consider this place all lollipops and sunshine."

Bella laughed, as did I.

"You should probably be getting to class," I told her.

She nodded. "Yes. I should. See you tomorrow, Edw—Mr. Edward Cullen."

I gave her a quick wave as she left my room. People from my next class started to pour in.

She's perfect. Wonderful. _Beautiful._

_**BELLA'S POV:**_

It was sixth period. Lunch.

Once I retrieved my brown paper bag from my locker, I zoomed down the hall and into the lunch room. My table is small and round and only fits three people. Perfect for me, Alice, and Rose.

Rosalie and Alice were already eating their low-fat diet crap while I got in my seat.

"Bells, what is wrong?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!" Rosalie said. "You sent me a text at the beginning of second period reading 'Save me, save me, save me! This year is going to be hell. OMFG'."

I sighed. "Oh, yeah. It's Jessica Stanley."

Alice knitted her eyebrows. "What about her? We all know she's turned into a total slut with Lauren and Angela, but what else?"

I sighed again. "Did you... get a text from her last night?"

"No," Rosalie said. "Bella, what the hell is going on?"

I took my phone out (that's right, Charlie _still_ didn't take it) from my purse. I opened up the text I received from Jessica last night and pushed the phone in front of Alice and Rosalie so they could read.

Both their eyes widened when they read it.

"Oh, my God!" Alice squeaked. "Is she being serious?"

"She seemed pretty serious about it a couple years ago!" I said.

"Oh, wow..." Rosalie said, putting her hand to her forehead. "Do you think she's capable of pulling off something like this?"

I gestured towards Jessica's table. Jessica was kissing some guy from the football team fully on the mouth.

"Uh!" Alice said. "What a—"

"Slut?" Rosalie asked.

"Whore?" I said.

Alice shrugged. "I was gonna say ho, but those work too."

Rosalie sighed as she tossed her blond hair behind her shoulder. "Guys, you know this girl will raise hell. After two whole years of neglecting her? She'll tear our heads off with embarrassment."

I shook my head. "There's no way of telling what exactly she'll do to us. But we know we should keep a sharp eye on her. She knows some of our past secrets, you know."

I allowed my eyes to settle on Jessica. She was giggling as the football guy whispered in her ear.

She caught my gaze. Then she winked.

**_________________________________________________**

Alice, Rosalie, and I were all piled in my truck. I was driving to my house. Charlie said that I couldn't visit friends, he said nothing about friends visiting me.

Rosalie whimpered at the loud humming of my truck. "Er, Bella? Are you sure the school will allow Alice and my cars to stay in the parking lot?'

"What are you _talking _about, Rose?" I asked. "We do this _all _the time with your car."

Alice sighed. "Well, why did we have to take this thing? My Porsche is so nice and comfortable..."

"And frickin' _flashy_," I snapped. "I'm sorry, Ali. But that thing draws too much attention."

Alice crossed her arms. "Whatever, Bells. But could you at least get a decent radio in this piece of junk? These stations are nothing but static."

"And Alice and I have to share a seat," Rosalie added. "We could get pulled over."

"Guys," I said. "Be quiet."

After one minute of silence, I pulled into my driveway. Charlie didn't have a day shift, so he was still home.

Charlie stepped out of the house just as Rose and Alice hopped out.

"Isabella," he said. "What did I say—"

"Nuh-uh," I said. "You said that I couldn't visit anyone. I'm not. _They're _visiting _me_."

He fell silent. Rosalie, Alice, and I all passed him as we went into the house.

We all hung up our coats as Charlie entered. "Fine. You can get around the rules this way. But, however, you must hand over your phone."

Rosalie's head snapped in my direction. "Bella? You can't lose your phone. Not with our... situation."

Charlie raised one of his large dark eyebrows. "What situation?"

I sighed. "Dad, this is nothing for you to get involved in. But I'm going to _need _this phone. And, anyways, what if there's an emergency and I need to contact you... or 911."

He huffed, defeated. "Fine. But I have to take away a different privilege... you can only use your truck to go to school and return home. Got it? If you need transportation from a different location, you have your _phone_ to call me. Or maybe even Alice or Rosalie."

Charlie nodded firmly and then walked into the kitchen.

I mouthed 'Yes!' to Alice and Rose as we scurried up the stairs and into my room.

"Do you think Jessica would be available for video chat?" Rosalie asked as she flung herself onto my bed.

"Possibly," I said. I started up my computer and sat in my computer chair.

Alice closed the door and sat next to Rose on the bed. They both were in view of the computer screen. It changed from black to my desktop. I brought up my video chat.

_JSxoxo is available for video chat._

"Yes!" I said. I clicked on her name, and her face popped up on the screen... along with Angela's and Lauren's.

As soon as she saw my face, Jessica's nose crinkled up. "_You're _SwansandBells?"

Alice came up so she could be seen in the webcam. "Well, duh! Who else would it be?"

"Cram it, short stuff," Lauren said.

Alice rolled her eyes. Rosalie joined in.

"Rosalie," Angela said. "Looking awfully wrinkly today, aren't we?"

"Angela," Rosalie said. "Looking awfully slutty today, aren't we?"

Angela rolled her eyes and Alice high-fived Rose.

Jessica turned her attention to me. "Why are we having this chat, Swan?"

I pulled her hands through my hair. "We want to know what the hell you're up to."

Jessica smirked. "Didn't you get the text? You'll have to wait and see."

"Jessica!" I spat. "This is childish! Becoming a whore and possessing little minion things will not get back at us!"

"Oh," Jessica said. "So... you're saying I'll have to do more to get back at you? All right then. If that's what you want..."

"Please," Alice said. "Stop acting so immature. We're in doubt that you could do anything to bug us."

They all smiled. Jessica said, "Oh, little Alice. You have so much to learn."

"Look," I said. "Whatever you do, whatever you say, we can top it. You want to play dirty, that's okay. That's perfectly fine. But you better expect retaliation, _bitch_!"

The three girls blinked a few times. Then Lauren looked into the camera and said, "You guys don't scare us."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Rosalie said. "Eighth grade, Halloween night. You—"

Jessica flared her nostrils. "That night shall never be spoken of again!"

"Really?" I said. "Well, if you're going to be spreading rumors, telling lies, and sharing secrets about _us_... we're going to be able to send that little story to every person in our school with the power of e-mail."

Jessica shot us a look of death. Then made-up little faces went away.

_JSxoxo is no longer available for video chat._

_JSxoxo is offline._

"And that," I started. "is how it's done."

_**EDWARD'S POV:**_

I could tell I was dreaming.

The sun shined down on my pale skin. I looked around me. I was on the beach. Alone.

The waves crashed down on the sand. I was only wearing jeans, my hair wasn't as styled as usual.

Then I saw _her_. The slight summer breeze blew Bella's hair away from her cheeks. She smiled beautifully at me.

"Hey, you," she said, coming up to me. "It's about time you arrived."

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. She was wearing a plain white dress which did wonders for her perfect figure.

"Yeah," I said. "It _is _about time."

Her hair was thick and sort of wavy. Its natural highlights gleamed in the light.

Bella put her hands on the sides of my face and presses her soft lips to mine.

Both of our lips molded around each others. Her hands slid down from my face and back on to my waist. I held her close to my body. My hands tangled in her lovely hair.

We pulled apart and smiled brightly at each other.

"I love you," she said. We kissed again.

Her hands went in my hair this time. I continued to hold her close to my body. She smelt of fresh cotton and a little of vanilla.

My eyes were open at first, but they slowly shut as we got more into it. The lily in her hair stayed in place, despite the fact that my hands were all over her head.

Our lips separated again.

"Could anyone ask for a more gorgeous setting?" I asked her.

She looked out towards the sun. It was bigger, brighter, and more colorful than any sun I've seen. Of course, I've lived in Forks all my life, but still.

Bella looked back at me. "Edward... I want you. Forever."

I smiled at her. "Forever. Agreed. I promise. I love you."

She pulled my head in. Two people in love. Is there anything more beautiful?

I realized her lips tasted like a mix of vanilla, sugar, and caramel. It was a beautiful taste—better than anything I have ever cooked.

Bella wrapped one leg around mine. I lifted both her legs so they were around my waisted and I was kind of holding her up. I flipped her around so I was holding her in that bridal position. I started to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, clutching to me.

"To that beach house."

"Why?"

"Isabella, this is the first dream I'm having with you. And, God dammit, I want to enjoy it."

**_________________________________________________**

**I know this chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to get another chapter up. And yes, I know the Edward dream at the end was beyond corny. But I wanted to make sure you guys are completely aware that they're falling for each other. lol**

**What did you guys think of Jessica? I'm going to do quite a bit with her. And you're going to have to wait for future chapters to find out Jessica's 'Halloween story'. Trust me, you'll like it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Not a place of hate, but I do welcome honest opinions. And also, like I said at the top, please vote on the poll on my page! I'd really like to know what you guys would like to read from me. Thanks, everyone! Good-bye!**


End file.
